Hilo Del Destino
by ToniMan
Summary: Todos en esta vida estamos unidos a los demas, los afectamos y ellos nos afectan a nosotros, como afectara Naruto a los demas y como los demas a el, ademas como afectara Sasuke y Hinata al rubio. NarutHina SasuSaku NejiTen
1. Hilo Del Destino

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, es propiedad de su creador Kishimoto Masashi. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, (si es que hay)

**Notas del Autor: **Hola, soy **ToniMan** un autor mexicano de fanfiction, he escrito unos en ingles, pero he visto que no hay muchos fanfics en español, así que este es para apoyar los fanfics en español. Espero que les agrade esto, y por cierto estoy escribiendo en español mexicano, el cual es diferente al español de España, Colombia, etc. Así que si no entienden un termino o algo solo díganme e intentare lo mejor usar menos palabras de mi país.

IMPORTANTE: Espero que **_lean_** y dejen su **review**, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre esto, y si debería continuarlo, ya que es un experimento para ver si existen lectores que hablan español.

"Hola" Cuando un personaje habla.

_Hola _Cuando un personaje piensa.

**Hola** Cuando los demonios hablan

(Hola) Cuando habla la Sakura interna

o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escena.

**Hilo Del Destino** por ToniMan

Prologo 

El mundo esta poblado por un sinfín de persona, unas buenas y otras mala, pero solo personas al fina, todas ellas ignorando el hecho que la vida les prepara todo, que la acción de uno afectara a otro, ya sea que se de cuenta o este en completa ignorancia sobre sus acciones, pero el destino es algo sencillo y terco, ya que aunque uno cree crear su propio destino es solo un nuevo camino que se ha escogido pero siempre se llegara al mismo punto. E amor es uno de ellos a pesar de luchar tanto para amar a alguien, en un segundo puede uno terminar obsesionado por alguien que nunca se había imaginado.

Capitulo 1: Unidos por el Destino

El sonido de metal contra metal inunda el bosque que esta siendo utilizado de campo de batalla, se observan fijamente como una nube bloque la poca luz que la luna les ofrece dejando tono en completa oscuridad, en el velo de la noche solo el respiro profundo de los luchadores es perceptible en la oscuridad.

Una ráfaga de viento sopla repentinamente, causando las ramas de los árboles a moverse bruscamente, el sonido de las hojas causa a los guerreros a moverse rápidamente continuando su ataque incesante, aun en la oscuridad total se llegan a localizar atacándose sin piedad, continuos destellos que se causan al continuo choque de kunai contra kunai son la única fuente de luz en este bosque.

"No has mejorado nada, es fácil ver como Naruto te pudo vencer" Un alto muchacho, esbelto con un cabello negro y corto comenta, al fijar sus ojos rojos, rojos como sangre misma en su oponente que aun a través de la espesa oscuridad gracias a ellos podía claramente ver a su oponente enfrente de el.

_Maldito_, es lo único pensamiento que recorre la mente del otro ninja, al fijar sus ojos blancos a sus oponente unos ojos tan blancos como la nieve misma, pero enfocados con tal intensidad que perturbarían hasta el alma de quien observan.

"HA!" El muchacho de los ojos blancos grita al continuar su feroz ataque, ahora perdiendo la calma a causa de las frías palabras de su oponente.

El ninja de ojos blanco ataca continuamente con su arma, tratando de rasgar a su oponente, pero sus ataques fueron inútiles ya que su oponente fácilmente evitaba sus navajazos, así tomando la delantera con rápido movimiento hiriéndole el brazo causándolo a tirar su arma y dar un salto atrás tratando de recuperar su aliento y calma.

EL muchacho que vestía un uniforme estándar de jounnin sostuvo su antebrazo lastimado, revisando cuidadosamente la herida, rezando que no fuera serio para poder continuar con su lucha. "Cálmate Neji, no es hora de perder la calma, puedes ganar si solo te calmas" Murmura a si mismo tratando de prepararse psicológicamente.

Silencio una vez mas domino en el bosque que recupero la poca luz de la luna al pasar la nube, el único sonido presente era el goteo de la sangre de Neji, extrañamente ni las aves se escuchaban en lo lejos, todas desaparecieron poco después del inicio de la batalla, sus instintos llevándoles lejos delo que sabían era una batalla que podría alcanzarlas.

Los dos guerreros nuevamente se encuentran, Naji elHyuuga con mayor capacidad que cualquier otro, intentaba que sus ataques impactaran a Sasuke, pero los ojos rojos de Sasuke hacían tal tarea casi imposible, ya que ataque tras ataque todos terminaban siendo evadidos fácilmente, Neji lanza golpe tras golpe tratando que su palma llee por lo menos roce el cuerpo de Sasuke, al ver que eso era inútil el joven hyuuga salta por encima de Sasuke sacando todas sus armas lanzándolas ontra Sasuke, el cual contra ataco con sus propias armas, Naji cae a las espaldas de Sasuke golpeándolo en la espalda solo para que desaparezca en una nube de humo dejando e su lugar tronco.

"Demonios" maldice Neji ald impulsar toda su chakra sus piernas saltando logrando evadir una bola de fuego destinada a el.

Neji realiza un giro en el aire aterrizando en la rama de un árbol. "Necesitaras hacer algo mejor que eso" Comenta con una sonrisa en su rostro, la confianza en si mismo le había regresado.

Una pequeña riza escapa de Sasuke el cual camina hacia tras, desapareciendo en el tronco de un árbol, desorientando Neji el cual lo había perdido de vista un con sus magníficos ojos.

_Adonde se ha ido?_ Neji se pregunta al buscar sin cesar a su oponente, pero aun con sus ojos no fue capaz de localizarlo, los nervios empezaban a dominarlo, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a un oponente tan difícil, excepto Naruto, pero aun así esto era único, no esperaba que su primera misión como un jounnin lo llevaría directamente frente al traidor de Sasuke.

"Ríndete Sasuke! La ultima vez te escapases, pero no volverá a suceder regresaras ala villa y pagaras por todo lo que has hecho durante estos últimos dos años!" Neji grita ala oscuridad del bosque, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta, solamente el echo de su voz en la distancia.

EL joven ninja continua su búsqueda, revisando cada punto que alcanzaban sus ojos, cualquier cosa sospechosa en el área, pero nada era como si Sasuke había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. "HA!" Neji grita en agonía mientras su cuerpo pierde sus fuerzas repentinamente.

Temor recorre el cuerpo de neji, todo su entrenamiento con su sensei Gai, Lee, Hinata y su preciada Ten-Ten fueron en vano, ya que el creía haber diminuido su punto ciego al punto donde ya no seria un factor en su contra durante las batallas, pero al parecer se había equivocado otra vez en el nivel de sus habilidades. Pero a pesar de haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente no le importaba, lo único que lamentaba fue la promesa que había roto a su querida pareja, a la linda muchacha picara que le encanta jugar con el peligro y armas.

_Perdóname Ten-Ten...parece que no tendremos nuestra primera cita oficial...y estaba tan emocionado por conocer a tus padres..aun que no me hayas creído cuando te lo dije...perdóname...por favor perdóname...y se...feliz..._

Murmura Neji a si mismo desde el fondo de su corazón al mismo tiempo que lentamente cierra sus ojos al fin encontrando descanso de su laboriosa batalla con el Uchiha.

Mientras Naji ocupa el suelo, su cuerpo expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre, Sasuke s hacer a el, decepcionado por el pobre adversario que llego a ser, decepcionado que aun después de tener tal fuerza no estar satisfecho hasta que sus manos sean manchadas con la sangre del joven ninja con la expresión tranquila y los ojos azules.

"Bien hecho" Escucha repentinamente Sasuke a sus espaldas, pero no presenta ninguna reacción como si las repentinas palabras no fueran una sorpresa para el, simplemente muestra una risa maliciosa mientras sus ojos no dejan de observar al ninja caído.

Sasuke voltea mirando fijamente el punto de origen de tal maligna voz, del punto aparece desde la sombras un hombre flaco, pálido con cabello largo negro, el hombre se para en frente de Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, no hubiera podido desear nada mas, estaba en poder de Sasuke y este había desarrollado sus habilidades infinitamente.

"No merezco ningún halago, el no fue un verdadero oponente" Expresa Sasuke cuya sonrisa había desaparecido, sustituida por unos ojos mostrando insatisfacción y rabia, rabia que solamente habían mostrado en una ocasión anterior.

Orochimaru cerro sus ojos, su rostro mostrando placer continuo la avaricia y mente unilateral de Sasuke aun seguía presente, lo cual significaba que podría controlarlo aun fácilmente con una simple promesa y malos consejos.

"¿Aun deseas pelear con Naruto? Si ya lo derrotases anteriormente por que perder tiempo con el cuando el mundo esconde personas con poderes aun mayores a los de el" Comenta Orochimaru pero sus palabras solo causaron que Sasuke golpeara un indefenso árbol próximo a el dejándolo en pedazos.

Sasuke fija sus ojos en Orochimaru, sintiéndose ofendido por sus palabras simples. "No seas imbécil, sobrevivió... aun no lo he vencido además como puede existir alguien mas fuerte que un demonio en la tierra" Expresa fijando su mirada en el inmenso cielo de la noche sintiendo su insignificancia en el universo.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru dejo su rostro, esta siendo remplazada por una mirada intensa de desconfianza e inseguridad. _Nunca debí haberte dicho sobre Naruto y el demonio de las nueve colas, ahora estas obsesionado por derrotarlo y demostrar que el y mí sello maldito pueden superarlo._

"No me hables de ese modo, yo soy tu amo y debes respetarme. Ahora tu oponente no es Naruto sino Itachi, y dentro de poco tendrás tu venganza e Itahci no será mas" Orochimaru comenta pero Sasuke ignora sus palabras dándole la espalda y alejándose del lugar dejando Orochimaru parado solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Maldito seas Sasuke...te estas volviendo muy prepotente, tendré que ponerte en tu lugar así no existirá el riesgo de que me traiciones._ Piensa Orochimaru al haber visto a Sasuke actuar de tal forma, al levantarse en su contra.

"Te derrotare Naruto...caerás por mi mano y la duda que tengo desaparecerá" Susurra Sasuke al perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Achu!" Un joven rubio destornuda, causando su viejo acompañante a sorprenderse.

L viejo ermitaño limpia la manga de su camisa que fue alcanzada por el fuerte estornudo del rubio. "Maldita sea Naruto, cúbrete la boca cuando destornudes"

"Que raro alguien debe estar hablando de mi ero-sennin" Dice Naruto mientras se limpia la nariz con la manga de su chamarra, mostrando una sonrisa por las deas que acabaron de recorrerle su mente.

Jiraiya mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro, con una risa plasmada en esta. "Si claro como si alguien se molestaría en hablar de ti"

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro del rubio, pero aparece nueva mente "Solo por que nadie se molesta en hablar de ti no significa que no puedan hablar de mi, de seguro es una linda chica de algún pueblo que hemos pasado" Comenta el joven ninja, causado a su anciano acompañante a caerse de la risa.

"Kyahahaha, como si alguna chica hablara de ti, si por suerte te hablaban en la villa de la hoja" Logra decir Jiraiya entre carcajadas mientras continua revolcándose en el suelo pero sus palabras logran impactar un punto débil en Naruto.

Jiraiya nota el silencio y expresión caída de Naruto, causándolo a callar inmediatamente, el silencio se mantiene entre los dos, el viejo ermitaño observando cuidadosamente a Naruto, que simplemente observaba el suelo, sus ojos caídos, respirando profundamente recordando y extrañando la vieja villa de donde proviene y a sus amigos que se quedaron atrás.

El viejo ermitaño se para y coloca su mano sobre el hombre de Naruto causándolo a mirar arriba, llegando a ver una gran sonrisa por parte del vejo, esto le llamo la atención a Naruto que estaba atento a las acciones del anciano.

"Ya tenemos mas de 2 años viajando, yo creo que es hora de volver a la villa que crees" Recita el viejo ninjas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron con esas palabras y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio "E-enserio? En-enserio? Ya podemos volver?" Tartamudea Naruto, la emoción y alegría que apoderó su cuerpo era inmensa

Jiraiya simplemente inclinó su cabeza señalando un si, Naruto salto dándole un abrazo al anciano, pero rápidamente lo soltó y coloco su puño frente e el. "Al fin! Me pregunto si algo a cambiado en la vieja villa!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Días después en la villa de la hoja, en el hospital un joven ninja abría sus ojos por primera vez, y a su lado dos pares de ojos lo observaban cuidadosamente y con gran preocupación por su bienestar.

"Se movió?" Una joven ninja de ojos pálidos y piel blanca pregunta a su acompañante que se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

La muchacha se acerca revisándolo cuidadosamente, rápidamente retirando su mano al observar que el joven ninja empieza a mover sus ojos, sorprendiéndola a ella y a su acompañante.

"¿Que¿dónde estoy?" Expresa confundido por la repentina luz que llega a sus ojos, pasa su mano tratando de cubrirse la vista de la lámpara iluminando su habitación.

"Neji-kun" Se escucha repentinamente, el joven ninja solo siente una fuerza repentina abrazándolo.

"Tenten" El ninja de ojos blancos logra susurrar al abraza apasionadamente a su pareja, los dos ignorando a la tercera persona que solo observa a los dos enamoradas intercambiar un largo y apasionado beso.

"¿Estoy vivo? Creí que mi fin había llegado en aquel bosque" El Hyuuga expresa en una voz baja, un poco confundido por que había aceptado su fin en aquel oscuro bosque. Un bosque que ya había maldicho por ser su tumba.

SLAP El muchacho recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Tenten la cual había caído en lagrimas por sus palabras frías y sin animo.

"¡Idiota! No digas estupideces como esa!" Grita la bella ninja en la cara de Neji, el cual había puesto su mano sobre la herida, sus ojos temblando por la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, el joven ninja que había recibido innumerables golpes por parte de la kunoichi; pero ninguno como este, ninguno le había dolido de tal forma cono esta bofetada.

Una pequeña sonrisa cubre el rostro de Neji, el cual extiende sus bazos llevando a Tenten a su pecho sosteniéndola gentilmente mientras esta libera sus penas sobres su pecho, humedeciéndolo con las interminables lagrimas que parecían emanar de la pequeña muchacha. Ahí la mantuvo en sus brazos por minutos, tantos que sus llantos solo llegaron a convertirse en pequeños susurros en el silencio del cuarto, una gentil brisa entra por una ventana que habían dejado abierta las muchachas anteriormente, causando que el largo cabello de Neji sea alborotado cubriendo su rostro el cual había liberado unas cuantas lagrimas también.

El joven ninja coloca su mano por debajo del mentón de Tenten elevando su rostro, enfocando sus pálidos ojos sobre los de la bella hembra, la cual soltó un pequeño lamento aun recordando sus frías palabras.

"Lo siento. Lo dije sin pensar, estaba algo deprimido por mi derrota total... pero viendo te aquí...estando contigo...me hace ver que esas fueron unas palabras estúpidas, como podría desear eso cuando te tengo a ti...como podría abandonar este mundo, si tu éstas en el. No sigas llorando...que eso me mata por dentro y me causa un dolor mayor que cualquier kunai podría..." Susurra Neji a Tenten. La cual queda cautivada por sus dulces palabras colocando sus manos en el rostro del muchacho, obsequiándole un beso en sus pálidos labios, los cuales con gusto lo recibieron y retornaron la muestra de afecto.

Después de unos momentos los dos jóvenes se separaron, lamiéndose los labios, aun teniendo el sabor del otro en ellos, pero la joven recuerda algo la cual causa que observe el entorno del cuarto inmediatamente.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunta Neji rápidamente al observar el extraño comportamiento de Tenten.

_Hinata-chan se fue... creo que la incomodamos..._ "Nada Neji-kun...nada..." Responde Tenten, nuevamente enfocándose en su pareja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las calles de Konoha, las cuales estaban floreciendo de vida y prosperidad una joven muchacha, de cabello largo negro, ojos blancos y piel blanca como la leche misma camina alegremente mientras utiliza su mano derecha para bloquear el sol de sus delicados y hermosos ojos.

_Neji-niisan tiene a Tenten...parecen ser muy felices uno con el otro... quisiera poder tener esa felicidad, pero solo lo seria si Naruto-kun estuviera conmigo._ "Cuando vas a volver Naruto-kun" susurra Hinata a si misma, esperando que el nombre de su amor podría alegrar su día, ya que la escena que mostraron Neji y Tenten solo le recordaba lo que deseaba tanto, por lo que lucho estos últimos años.

"Que dijiste de Naruto?" Una voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Hinata sorprendiéndola causándola que soltara un pequeño chillido.

"¿Shikamaru, Temari-san, que hacen ustedes dos?" Una humillada Hinata logra decir, esperando que no hayan escuhcado mucho de sus lamentos, ya que aunque sea mas valiente y no tartamudea como antes, aun se siente humillada cuando habla mucho sobre Naruto y lo que siente por el tonto rubio.

"Nosotros estamos bien" Respondió Temari calmada mente, levantando una ceja de interés por lo que alcanzo a escuchar de la niña pálida.

"Es bueno oír eso, por cierto felicidades en tu ascenso a jounnin. Temari-san" Expresa Hinata con una sonrisa.

Un sonrisa de confianza aparece en el rostro de la hermosa Temari, la cual estaba vestida con un bello vestido negro el cual resaltaba su hermosa figura y causaba que sus ojos brillar aun mas de lo usual. "Gracias, aunque no se si puedo estar orgullosa por serlo, ya que fue demasiado fácil, esperaba un reto aun mayor para obtener el nivel de jounnin" Expresa Temari con un tono de confianza.

Hinata y Shikamaru se mantuvieron en silencio, ya que las palabras de la bella ninja fueron fuertes y con un claro tono de confianza, dejándolos un poco sorprendidos. El silencio fue rápidamente roto por el ninja flojo.

"¿Siempre con esa forma de hablar, que no puedes ser un poco mas modesta?" Pregunta Shikamaru bostezando al terminar su pregunta, causando que Temari mostrara una sonrisa.

"Ya sabes como soy" Respondió rápidamente Temari, causando el ninja flojo a mostrar una sonrisa también.

Hinata sonríe al ser testigo de tal escena, pero pronto desaparece al recordar que ella aun no posee alguien con quien puede ser tan sincera y amable.

"Lo siento Hinata, pero tenemos que irnos, Temari esta aquí por asuntos diplomáticos, así que te vemos después, adiós" Expresa Shikamaru que se despide de Hinata. Temari hace lo mismo y se va caminando junto con Shikamaru dejando Hinata sola.

_¿Cuando vas a volver Naruto-kun?_ Se dice a si misma antes de continuar su caminata hacia su hogar, hacia su continua soledad, de la cual solo una persona es capaz de salvarla, ya que aunque este rodeada de personas tales como Shino y Kiba, su soledad seguirá presente, hasta que sea eliminada por el rayo de luz llamado Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una oficina, localizada en lo alto de la torre del Hokage, una pequeña mujer platicaba con otra que llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño puerco vestido con un chaleco.

"Tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo tan rápido, si hubiéramos tardado mas lo mas seguro fuera que no hubiera sobrevivido la noche" La joven mujer frente a la Hokage explica, al parecer poco después de la desaparición de Sasuke en el campo de batalla fueron capaces de localizarlo, perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre pero aun con vida.

"Orochimaru esta probando la fuerza de Sasuke, esto no puede ser bueno" Comenta Tsunade colocando sus manos sobre sus témpanos masajeándolos levemente, ya que la información que recibió la afecto gravemente.

Después de su breve conversación solo el sonido del pequeño cerdo se escuchaba, las dos mujeres se habian quedado en silencio contemplando la situación que estaba presenta, y estipulando el posible futuro que podría legar a ser, el único pensamiento en común era el que incluía al rubio y su localización ya que ambas deseaban ver su presencia y ambas temían por su bien, ya que Sasuke lo mas seguro ira tras de el ya sea por su propia voluntad o su cuerpo ocupado por Orochimaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un muchacho de cabello negro esta sentado sobre una roca, mientras observa el flujo de un río cuidadosamente, y en este se interesa en una escuela de peces que intentas nadar en contra corriente, solo para ser al final ser arrastrados por la fuerte corriente rió abajo.

Una sonrisa se llego a formar en el rostro del joven. " Nadie puede llegar a escaparse de su destino, aun cuando luche tanto contra el" Comenta asimismo el joven, pero repentinamente llega observa un ultimo pez nadando con toda su fuerza contra la corriente llegando a ganar algo de camino llegando mas allá de donde los demás llegaron.

_Siempre hay uno que intenta desafiar su destino, que siempre cree hacer mas de lo que realmente puede._ El joven piensa al observar al pequeño pez luchar con toda sus fuerzas contra el poderoso rió.

Repentinamente un ave pasa a su lado aterrizando en el rió y devorando al pez, dejando al joven algo impresionado por tal escena.

"La vida tiene una forma de poner a todos en su lugar..." El joven susurra al observar el ave alejarse con el pez entre su pico.

Un hombre de vestimenta gris se acerca al joven, hincándose sobre una rodilla mostrando respeto ante el muchacho. "Sasuke-sama, estamos listos para volver ala villa del sonido, solo estamos esperando a usted" Comenta el ninja de gris.

"NO!" Responde rápidamente Sasuke, levantándose de la roca y acercándose al ninja.

"Iremos ala villa de la hoja, hay algunas cosas que deseo ver" Comenta el joven muchacho al pasar por un lado del ninja, y dirigiéndose en dirección de la villa de la hoja. Dejando sus soldados atrás confundidos con sus palabras, ya que no saben si deberían seguirlo o simplemente esperarlo en este lugar.

"¿Que esperan idiotas? Vamos dense prisa" Se escucha por parte de Sasuke quien solo voltea un poco causando un poco de temor en sus soldados.

Después de esas palabras los soldados lo siguieron como perros siguen a su amo, así Sasuke y sus seguidores se pierden en lo profundo del bosque. Sasuke los guía con una maliciosa sonrisa y unos ojos que muestran sus intenciones, intenciones las cuales no son nada favorables para la hoja, y en especial para aquel que se encuentre con este ninja del sonido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varios días después de todos aquellos sucesos, un hermoso y tranquilo día acaba de ser ofrecido a la villa de Konoha, y esta lo acepto con gusto, ya que las calles estaban repletas de felices ciudadanos rondando por ellas, pero hoy existía un par de ciudadanos de mas en la pacifica villa, uno utilizaba un traje naranja obscura y el otro uno rojo.

"�¡YAY¡Al fin regrese!" Grita el muchacho con todo el alma extendiendo sus brazos como si intentara abrazar la villa misma, pero este muchacho no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido antes de su llegada, ignorante del enfrentamiento de Neji con Sasuke, ignorante del hecho que Sasuke estaba lentamente avanzando hacia la villa e ignorante de la joven muchacha que lo esperaba tan ansiosamente en esta pacifica villa.

Así el muchacho se mantuvo parado sobre el techo del edificio, feliz por su regreso a su hogar, pero su felicidad puede llegar a ser substituida por otros sentimientos en los próximos días, dependiendo de las acciones de aquellos atados a el por el destino, ya sea el muchacho de los ojos rojos, o la bella muchacha de los ojos blancos, todos están unidos entre si, aunque no lo sepan.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno así termina este capitulo, díganme si les gusto o no, si debería continuar o no esta obra, por cierto esta obra seguirá la historia de cerca, pero cambiare unas cosas que me gustarían que pasara. Solo recuerden que este no es español castellano, es mas simple y sencillo la verdad. Hasta pronto y no olviden dejar sus review y opiniones.


	2. Alas de la Juventud

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, es propiedad de su creador Kishimoto Masashi. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, (si es que hay)

**Notas del Autor: **Hola, soy **ToniMan** un autor mexicano de fanfiction, he escrito unos en ingles, pero he visto que no hay muchos fanfics en español, así que este es para apoyar los fanfics en español. Espero que les agrade esto, y por cierto estoy escribiendo en español mexicano, el cual es diferente al español de España, Colombia, etc. Así que si no entienden un termino o algo solo díganme e intentare lo mejor usar menos palabras de mi país.

IMPORTANTE: Espero que **_lean_** y dejen su **review**, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre esto, y si debería continuarlo, ya que es un experimento para ver si existen lectores que hablan español.

"Hola" Cuando un personaje habla.

_Hola _Cuando un personaje piensa.

**Hola** Cuando los demonios hablan

(Hola) Cuando habla la Sakura interna

o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escena.

Hilo del Destino por **ToniMan**

Capitulo 2: Alas de la Juventud

Un hermoso día llega a Konoha, el cielo azul cubre toda la villa dándole una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, una que los ciudadanos de la villa se han ganado, ya que aun que haya sido hace mas de dos años, el daño causado por la serpiente Orochimaru aun estaba presente. Si no era visible en la villa misma estaba claro en los corazones de sus ciudadanos.

"YAY¡Al fin de vuelta!" Grita un energético rubio ojo-azul, al extender su mano hacia el monumento de los Hokages, recordando su niñez y enfatizando en como la villa no había cambiado ni un poco, bueno con la excepción de una quinta cabeza adornando la montaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras el rubio continua admirando la villa y trata de captar el hecho que no había puesto pie en la villa de la hoja desde ya hace mucho tiempo, en las calles de Kohoha la vida continuaba su rutina una ala cual se habían acostumbrado aun con la falta de ciertas personas que le daban sabor ala vida de esta villa.

En las afueras de la villa, no muy lejos de la entrada principal, una chica rubia conversaba alegremente con un muchacho de cabello negro y expresión de poca energía.

"El mes se fue bastante rápido¿o no? Shikamaru-kun" Expresa la joven rubia, estirar sus manos por encima de su cabeza, dejando salir un pequeño gemida de relajación. El joven ninja solo suspira, y levanta la vista al cielo.

"Si, por alguna extraña razón el tiempo pasa mas rápido cuando uno se la pasa bien" Comenta el joven ninja colocando sus manos en su pantalón pateando ligeramente la tierra debajo de su pie derecho.

Aunque para muchos, esta conversación no pasaría de ser mas que una conversación aburrida entre 2 adolescentes, mas profundamente ellos se entendían y no necesitaban comunicarse tan bruscamente coma la mayoría de las personas, ya que sus idead y sentimientos eran captados fácilmente por el otro. Y los detalles leves como la sublime risa de Shikamaru y la forma en la que Temari se acomodaba su ropa eran indicadores de la comodidad que unos sentía con el otro.

"¿Así que cuando vas a ir a visitarme a mi villa?" Pregunta Temari con una de sus sonrisa, las cuales habían ya adquirido una naturalidad y no parecía tan forzada como la primera vez que el ninja flojo la había visto.

Shikamaru, baja la cabeza, suspirando, al levantar la cabeza fija sus ojos Alos de Temari, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa. "Iré tan pronto como pueda, pero como sabes los Hokages tienen la costumbre de hacer trabajar a sus subordinados como si no hubiera un mañana…y la quinta Hokage parece tomar su trabajo muy enserio" Comenta Shikamaru causando que Temari deje salir una pequeña risa.

"Eso es verdad, mi hermano parece tener la misma forma de pensar" Dice Temari, ahora fue ella quien causo que una sonrisa adornara el rostro de Shikamaru, aunque haya sido una pequeña sonrisa, el poder llegar a hacer a Shikamaru sonreír fue un gran logro para la rubia.

Los dos continuaron su conversación, cada uno disfrutando la compañía del otro, y a su alrededor la naturaleza los acompañaba, las aves cantando su canción alegremente, casi dedicándolas a ellos, el viento acariciaba sus cuerpos, las nubes se oponían al sol, dándoles sombra a los jóvenes. Que al paso de las horas se fueron forzados a despedirse, una despedida, no tan diferente que las despedida entre cualquier otro par de personas, pero en el fondo ellos se entendía mejor que cualquiera otros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por las calles de Konoha cuatro jóvenes ninja caminan, intercambiando anécdotas y recordando sus días de academia y las incontables cosas que llegaron a hacer en su niñez. Los integrantes de el alegre grupo eran la bella bestia verde de konoha, que mantenía su clásico traje verde, su corte era el mismo que ha tenido desde que inicio su entrenamiento con su sensei, Otro de los integrantes era el amo de los insectos, el futuro heredero de la dinastía Aburame, Shino ahora mostraba una vestimenta muy similar ala de su padre, manteniendo el aire de misterio que mantenía desde su infancia. Acompañando a los muchachos eran la bella rubia de ojos azules, la cual portaba un ajustado vestido azul, similar al que utilizaba cuando era joven, pero ahora no utilizaba as vendas en sus brazos y piernas, mostrando su fina figura y largas piernas. La ultima persona del grupo, pero no menos importante, es la peli-rosa, Sakura, que mostraba un corte de cabello corto, muy similar al que uso cuando estaba en el equipo de Hatake Kakashi, su ropa era una falda rosa y una camisa rosa, sencilla pero lucia bien en la joven kunoichi.

Los jóvenes se habían encontrado por mera coincidencia, pero inmediatamente iniciaron su charla, agrupándose en parejas, Lee inmediatamente se coloco a un lado de Sakura, que a pesar de haber sido rechazado por ella en el pasado continuaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, ya que su lema de esforzase y trabajar lo mas duro posible también se aplicaba en los temas del amor.

Por el otro lado, Ino había terminado a un lado de Shino, al cual desde pequeños le había tenido algo de asco, debido a los constantes bichos que ese escurrían por su cuerpo, pero Ino nunca hizo visible su incomodidad, ya que en el fondo era una persona algo gentil y no le gustaría insultar a alguien que llego a considerar amigo.

"Es un lindo día¿verdad?" Dijo Ino intentado iniciar una conversación con el joven de las gafas oscuras, pero el joven no respondió inmediatamente, elevo su cara, viendo intensamente el cielo, concentrándose a tal punto que uno esperaría que algo sucediera. "El clima es aceptable" Fue todo lo que respondió Shino, haciendo que Ino cayera al suelo de sorpresa, ya que esperaba algo mucho mas intenso o por lo menos mas que cuatro palabras, la rubia solo suspiro de decepción, y continuo caminando a un lado de Shino, pero esta vez en vez de intentar iniciar una conversación solo puso atención ala de Sakura y de Lee.

"Sakura-san, te vez muy linda hoy" Expresa Lee haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de Sakura, al ver la risa las mejillas de Lee se sonrojan ligeramente, tomando eso como una señal que su halago le toco el corazón.

Sakura se acerca un poco a Lee y levanta su mano, tocándose la mejilla con su dedo índice y levantando la vista al cielo, tomando una posición de pensar. "Entonces quieres decir que no soy hermosa todos los días?"

La cara de Lee se puso pálida, toda la sangre abandono su rostro, la respuesta de Sakura lo confundió y lo puso en una posición incomoda, inmediatamente intento responder, pero solo logro tartamudear y poner su cara de un color rojo, la pena lo estaba dominando, ya que no deseaba hacer sentir mal a Sakura.

"Solo bromeaba" Le dice Sakura dejando salir una pequeña risa, y dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda a Lee, el cual solo ríe y continua hablando con Sakura.

Ino solo escucha y ríe silenciosamente, ya que observa como la amistad ha crecido entre eso dos, y como ha llevado una obsesión de Lee a una amistad prospera y que parece que durar por toda la vida y soportaría cualquier adversidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Debajo de un solitario árbol que adorna un verde cerro, dos jóvenes sentados en la sombra que les brinda, aprecian la calida brisa y la compañía del otro. Un joven de ojos blancos sostiene calidamente a su pareja, la cual duerme tranquilamente en sus brazos, sintiendo nada más que completa seguridad e incomparable placer. Pero el joven de los ojos claros no estaba disfrutando la compañía de Ten-Ten completamente, ya que una insoportable duda lo dominaba.

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, creí que lo era, pero aun no he entrenado lo suficiente, no podré proteger a Ten-ten, aunque mis heridas físicas ya hayan sanado completamente, las que Sasuke hizo en mí mente no han sanado totalmente, fue capas de dañar mi autoestima y confianza, y no puedo dejar que esto quede así, tendré que vencerlo la próxima vez…no… lo! Venceré la próxima vez que lo encuentre….lo venceré o moriré en el intento…_

"Neji-kun…eres el mejor…te amo…" Murmura Ten-ten en su sueño, haciendo que una cantidad de sentimientos invadan el corazón de Neji, desde felicidad por las tiernas palabras de Ten-ten a culpa, por lo que acababa de pensar hace unos momentos, Neji solo abraza fuertemente a Ten-ten dándole un beso en el cachete, y manteniendo a Ten-ten en sus brazos, la cual continuaba dormida en sus brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el parque de Konoha, un perro blanco juega alegremente, mientras una tranquila niña lo cuida de lejos, la joven posee ojos claros y tranquilos, llenos de bondad y gentileza.

Me pregunto que se sentirá ser un perro, sin tener que tener los problemas de chicos o de familias…piensa la chica tranquilamente, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro.

"¿Que pasa Hinata?" Comenta el chico recién llegado, sentándose a un lado de Hinata, volviéndole a preguntar. ¿"Por qué tan pensativa?"

Hinata se sonroja un poco, muy ligeramente, nada a como lo hacia en la academia, pero no podía engañar a uno de sus mejores, sino su mejor amigo, Kiba.

"Um, nada Kiba-kun, estoy bien. Solo pensaba en que agradable es el día de hoy" Comento Hinata, dándole a Kiba una sonrisa para calmarlo y poner sus preocupaciones a dormir. Pero las palabras de Hinata no fueron suficientes para convencer a Kiba. El joven domador de bestias fácilmente vio a través de sus palabras y conecto los puntos en un instante.

Kiba entrecerró sus ojos, y se coloco en una posición pensativa, causando curiosidad en Hinata. "A mi no me engañas Hinata. Estabas pensando en el tipo¿verdad?" Dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a Hinata completamente, la bella Hinata quedo perpleja, no entendía como Kiba llego a esa conclusión, que aun siendo la correcta, no había dado ninguna piste sobre el tema que dominaba su mente y manipulaba sus decisiones.

"No, como crees Kiba-kun, no estoy pensando en Naruto-kun" Reclama Hinata, pero sin ningún efecto, ya que Kiba daba por hecho el hecho que pensaba en Naruto.

Kiba se acerco a Hinata, tomando asiento a un lado de la bella chica, coloco so mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Hinata. "Estoy seguro que te hará caso en cuanto te llegue a ver Hinata, no creo que siga siendo tan tonto como para no poder notar lo bella que eres y cuanto lo quieres, además me rechazaste a mi por esperarlo a el, así que si no te llega a hacer caso, yo mismo le daré una paliza que no olvidara nunca en su vida" Al decir tales palabras Kiba eleva su puño al cielo, amenazando a Naruto aunque no este cerca este. El comentario llego a lograr que Hinata dejara escapar una sonrisa, y calmar su alma, ya que a pesar de lo que haya pasado, ella y Kiba continuaban siendo buenos amigos, y su amistad solo mostraba señales de ir mejorando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lo siento mucho Sakura-san, pero debo retirarme, debo reunirme con Neji y Ten-ten, tenemos una misión de mucha importancia, espero verte en cuanto regrese Sakura-san" Expresa el joven de verde, justo antes de correr en dirección de la torre del Hokage, dejando a una sonriente Sakura, una confundida Ino y un indiferente Shino.

Ino al ver a Lee desaparecer en el horizonte, solo se seguía preguntando como podían tener una amistad, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero con un rápido suspiro saco esas ideas de su mente. "Yo también debo irme Sakura, tengo que ir a la florería y atenderla, mis padres han estado algo ocupados estos días" Dice Ino al alejarse de los demás y dirigirse a su casa.

Shino solo se detiene. "Yo me retiro igualmente" Es todo lo que dice y se aleja de Sakura, la cual solo los despide con su mano y sonríe.

Al despedirse de sus acompañantes Sakura continúa caminando por las calles de konoha, disfrutando del escenario y personas que se encuentran en la villa, pensando en el mensaje que le había dado Tsunade hace unos días. _Naruto volverá pronto¿habrá cambiado? _Piensa la joven kunoichi al caminar por las calles de la villa de la hoja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hola Naruto!" Escucha el joven rubio, volteando inmediatamente al origen de esa voz tan familiar, era su antiguo sensei, Kakashi, el cual descansaba en el techo de una casa, leyendo tranquilamente una de sus novelas.

Naruto salta a su lado, y empieza a hurgar en su mochila, saqacndo un libro de color naranja, con un hombre pensativo en la portada y un signo de no apto para menores en la parte posterior, el unico ojo de kakashi se habré completamente, mostrando claramente su sorpresa, extiende una mano y temblorosamente toma el libro.

"Es Icha Icha Paradise…volumen 3!" Toma el libro, aun dudando que lo tiene en su mano, pero aun así, solo levanta la vista a Naruto, quien sonrientemente hace un comentario que el libro no era la gran cosa, obteniendo una respuesta por parte del escritor del libro, pero los tres habían sido reconocidos por un ninja de konoha, que estaba esperando el regreso del ninja anaranjado.

Poco después de sus comentario, los tres ninjas caminan por las calles de konoha intercambiando anécdotas de sus viajes y de lo que ha sucedido en la villa, e inesperadamente al rodear una esquina, se encuentran frente a frente con una de las prometedoras kunoichis de toda la villa.

"Naruto" Expresa la joven ninja, utilizando todas su fuerzas para no caer en lagrimas, "Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo Estas?" Pregunta el joven rubio, obteniendo una respuesta algo molesta de Sakura, que le reclama que después de tanto tiempo solo le dice eso, se acerca a Naruto con la misma intención que antes, pero frena al darse cuenta de algo muy notable. _Naruto…es mas alto que yo…_Piensa Sakura al soltar a Naruto, sorprendida de el cambio que había sufrido Naruto, preguntándose si había cambiado mucho, si había madurado y se había convertido en un gran ninja y en un gran hombre.

"Hermano Naruto!" Es escuchado por todos, al voltear el grupo se encuentra a una mujer de figura curveada y cabello castaño largo, desnuda guiñándole el ojo a Naruto, Jiraiya y Kakashi admiran ala joven, mientras que Sakura es sorprendida por tal demostración, mientras que solo una sonrisa adorna la cara de Naruto. "Esa técnica tan infantil y anticuada no es apta para un ninja como yo, deberías cambiarla Konohamaru" Dice Naruto con un tono de voz serio y maduro, su comentario deja sorprendida a Sakura quien, solo piensa en el hombre maduro que se ha convertido Naruto. "Yo he aprendido técnicas mucho mas pervertidas que esa Konohamaru" Con solo esas palabras la imagen de Naruto que tenia Sakura había sido rota. "Maldito Naruto, por poco creo que habías cambiado que habías madurado, pero sigues siendo el mismo¡idiota de siempre!" Grita Sakura al darle un golpe a Naruto el cual sale volando del lugar, destruyendo todo lo que se impone en su camino. Sakura logro lanzar a Naruto una gran distancia de tan solo un golpe, dejando boqui abierto a Konohamaru, a Jiraiya quejándose de la nueva Tsunade y a Kakashi que solo afirmaba con su cabeza las palabras de Jiraiya.

"Suficiente de eso, es hora de tener un pequeño examen" Dice Kakashi al sacar un par de campanillas de su bolsillo, esas palabras afectaron severamente a los dos jóvenes ninja, a quienes sus rostros perdieron la expresión infantil que mostraban y fue remplazada con una de determinación y madurez, habían esperado para poder mostrar las habilidades que habían obtenido durante estos años y Kakashi, les había proporcionado lo necesario para hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fin de capitulo 2

Qui termina otro capitulo, mis estimados lectores, espero poder escribir otros en el no tan lejano futuro, pero aseguren que lo hare, hasta pronto y porfavor den su opinion , ya que esta historia de romance, traicion y no se que mas le agrege por ahi es para todos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
